Nieve Sobre la sangre
by ReginaMillsEvil
Summary: Fic: EvilCharming. 18. Basado en el episodio 1x20 Nota: No comprendo absolutamente nada los generos de fics , este no es humor , no es romance , no es comedia , no es NADA es diferente es un 18. Y punto. Lo de Rated , mil de lo mismo ni idea , así que lectores fans de Snow , con el amor del mundo que tengo a Ginny y de más pido NO LO LEAN pueden salir heridos.


Nieve sobre la Sangre

Acababa de hablar con Henry , con su estúpida profesora , que pena que no pudiera explicarle al mundo , a todo el mundo lo que significaba para ella Mary Margaret en realidad. La Alcaldesa , no había tenido un buen día , había medio discutido con Henry , o algo similar por querer separarlo de Mary Margaret. Ya no sabía como alejarla en realidad de el pequeño. Para colmo su coche se había estropeado, imposible de arrancar. Había hecho un par de compras además de visitar al pequeño, y tenía todo en la parte de atrás. Abrió el capote para mirar sobre algo de lo que no tenía nada y suspiró. David salía de su trabajo con el refugió y se giró al ver a la alcaldesa darse un golpe en la cabeza con el capote. Caminó decidido y se acercó a ella.

- ¿ Una Avería?-

La alcaldesa se sorprendió un poco , y después miró el coche.

- No arranca , llevo mucha comida dentro y… hoy ha sido un día para olvidar.

- Vamos a ver- David se encaminó para entrar dentro y probar el coche , lo hizo una vez y salió de el para explicarle- Falla la batería-

-¿ Qué?- Posiblemente le tocaría andar y no sabía como pero no estaba dispuesta a ir cargada hasta su casa con todo aquello.

- No tengo cables de arranque , pero puedo llevarla a su casa.

-Oh no nó – Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano- Gracias, no quiero importunarte.

- Insisto. Salvo que quiera un coche lleno de chocolate derretido.

Regina sonrió un poco ante el acto bondadoso de David Nolan, pobre idiota ignorante de su identidad, y al final ella aceptó , podría ser algo interesante.

- De acuerdo-asintió con la cabeza-

La alcaldesa Mills , se sentía agradecida, con ventaja por supuesto y divertida al ver como todo el mundo andaba por ahí sin tener conciencia de quienes eran. De pronto mientras hablaban entre acto bondadoso y como gratitud , antes de entrar a su casa , ella lo invitó a pasar.

- Oye ¿ Quieres quedarte a cenar? Hay comida de sobra , para mi para henry y… voy a preparar lasaña- Dijo con un tono convincente.

-om… Creo que no. Se está haciendo tarde , y debo madrugar para ir a trabajar.-

David se puso una traba real para no aceptarlo, pues de manera extraña estaba sintiéndose a gusto con ella. Regina fingió comprenderlo. Los dos pasaron adentro , el dejó las bolsas y ella fingió que Henry se preocupaba por que supiera que el estaba bien. Pero era mentira, una nota vacía sobre su mesa la hizo carcomerse por dentro. David frunció el ceño al ver su gesto en la cara.

- ¿ Qué pasa?

- Henry se quedará a cenar con Archie después de su sesión de terapia- Mintió finalmente.

- Lo siento.  
- Esta claro que últimamente ya no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo. Pero , no no debería aburrite con mis problemas. Por hoy ya me has ayudado más de la cuenta. Gracias- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza en un tono de gratitud.

Sin saber muy bien como reaccionar , David se dispuso a marcharse, pero era tal la pena que le estaba dando la soledad de la alcaldesa , que de pronto se dio la vuelta hacia ella:

- ¿ Sabe? Me encanta la lasaña.

Los dos comían , se miraban y continuaban metiéndose un trozo tras otro en la boca. A veces , de pronto David se quedaba colgado mirándola a la boca, pero pronto volvía en si.

- ¿ Te ha gustado?- Dijo ella mientras se limpiaba las manos con la servilleta.

- La mejor lasaña que he comido nunca- David se limpió los labios disponiéndose a recoger.- Si , usted si que sabe hacer magia. Bueno , voy a fregar los platos.

- Oh no David…

-O nonono , es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

- Gracias a ti me libro de llamar a la grua ¿ Y encima quieres fregar? – Dijo con una sonrisa- Eso no esta bien-

Con los platos en la mano David se levantó alegando toda la ayuda recibida por la Alcaldesa en las dos semanas mas duras para le cuidador de animales y principe desmemoriado. Por otra parte Regina en realidad estaba sintiendo que tal vez ella estaba destinada a ayudarle , a estar con el. Y su lado más tierno salía flote solo de pensar en la absurda de Mary Margaret y la de pájaros que estaba metiendo en la cabeza de Henry , así que comenzó la función:

- Es que no puedo evitarlo , siento que debo cuidarte , desde que… te encontré.- Dijo apoyándose un poco en la encimera.

- Sabe , después de tanto tiempo , nadie me ha contado lo ocurrido- David se secó las manos ladeandose para mirarla.

-¿ Lo ocurrido?

- ¿ Como me encontró?

Satisfecha por la reacción de David Regina lo miró y comenzó su relato mirándole , y el devolviendo su mirada.

- Será por que solo lo sé yo.-Sonrió levemente emitiendo una pequeña risa- Salí de trabajar tarde. Era una noche fría , 10 grados bajo cero…y de camino recordé que me había dejado el móvil en el despacho…recuerdo que no le di mucha importancia, no lo necesitaba en realidad- Regina clavó sus ojos en los de el continuando su relato con voz relajada- Pero una voz en mi interior me decía que diera la vuelta.- Interesado David frunció el ceño por el relato de la alcaldesa acercandose un poco mas.

- ¿ Y entonces me vio?-

- Tu estabas en la cuneta, inconsciente , tan frío que parecías hielo. Los médicos dijeron que 10 minutos más y no lo hubieras contado. ¿ Es asombroso no crees? Si no hubiera olvidado el movil , no hubiera estado en la carretera en aquél instante-

- Si , es como … si el universo quisiera que me encontrara.

De pronto los dos se quedaron mirándose , perdiéndose en los ojos de cada uno en silencio. Regina se acercó lentamente ,observándole entre abrió los labios y se apróximo a el. David se hecho para atrás negándose ante la mirada penetrante que empezaba a ponerle nervioso.

- Lo lo… siento yo.. espero no haberla confundido.- Dijo algo agitado y contradictorio en realidad, no sabía como pero no lo sentia.

- Me he dejado llevar por el momento… - Se llevó la mano al cabello despacio y le miró fijamente. Esperando que su reacción fuera continuar.

Y así fue , como una fuerza extraña ahora, era el quien le agradecía en forma de besos la ayuda. Uno en la boca, fuerte veloz , y otro por el cuello tomándola fuerte por la cintura. Continuó sin parar de tocarla apoyándola sobre la encimera desgastando el carmín de sus labios. Como un acto de gratitud la sentó en la encimera despréndiendose de sus medias. Las rompió hundiendo su cara entre las piernas , levantándolas bruscamente sin pensar. Ella se sujetaba sorprendida por lo rápido que había funcionado su treta. Y tiró del pelo suavemente a David , victoriosa recordando tiempos venideros. ¿ Como sería la reacción de la palurda de la maestra al ver lo que estaba pasando? Y el continuaba sin saber como lamiéndola , retirando sus bragas al lado , sin quitarle el vestido. La alcaldesa se enrojecía con gemidos ahogados , llenos de lujuria.

Y el continuó metiéndola dos dedos suavemente entre sus labios, entrando y saliendo como hechizado por los ojos de la alcaldesa. Una , dos tres veces , y a la vez devoraba sus labios. Pero esta vez , esta vez se iba a entretener más entre sus piernas de nuevo. Lo repitió con ansia bajándose la cremallera , sacándose el pene para friccionarlo mientras se llevaba su jugo en los labios. Aceleró los movimientos con su mano y su lengua hasta que notó que los muslos y músculos de la alcaldesa se tensaban más. Estaba apunto de derramarse, gimió lascivamente llevándose su propio dedo índice a la boca y comenzó a mover las caderas follandolo hasta correrse. El se relamió lentamente , y la miró tras hacerlo. De nuevo como gratitud ella se puso de rodillas frente a el . Deslizó su húmeda lengua sobre el pene de el , despacio , como una serpiente , recorriéndola entera , alternandola con su suave mano. Se la metió en la boca y el cogió su pelo y la hizo deslizar sus labios gruesos y rojos hasta el fondo , hasta que su punta se encontraba con su paladar y lo llenaba. Así varios movimientos , el excitado sin parar de mirarla. Se sujetó con una mano a la encimera apunto de derramar su ser sobre aquellos labios rojos que de pronto le estaban torturando. Y así lo hizo , como nieve blanca sobre la sangre , parte de el se desprendía de manera desmesurada por los labios rojos de Regina , y ella lo saboreó. Aquella tensión los hizo respirar recomponiéndose. Ahora para el venía la culpa. O más bien la confusión ¿ Le gustaba la Alcaldesa? ¿ O era un mero hecho sexual lo que había pasado.?. Regina se incorporó colocándose , limpiándose.

- ¿ Te ha gustado? ¿ Esto también es lo mejor que has probado?- Dijo sonriendo un poco Regina. Se cruzó de brazos. Así era ella , llenaba huecos , carencias de manera totalmente autodestructiva con un sexo a veces sucio… era lo que realmente había hecho , tan solo para poder alardearlo a Mary Margaret. David no dijo nada , se quedó callado tratando de recomponer su sensación. Pero sus labios sabían a ella. A su interior, ese interior que a lo mejor muy pocos tenían.

- Ahora si debería marcharme. Gracias por la cena-

Sin decir nada más David se fue. Pero no lo iba a negar ,en su interior se había quedado con las ganas de entrar más en ella y no solo por uno de sus huecos.  
A la mañana siguiente Regina hizo lo oportuno, fue a ver a Mary Margaret. Entró descompuesta , frunciendo el ceño y molida , con su rostro perdido junto con su mirada. Y eso alarmó a Mary Margaret.

- Tenías razón señorita Blanchard- Se sentó en una de las sillas de los alumnos que ya se habían ido.- Estoy tan sola que soy no solo destructiva con los demás , si no conmigo misma.

Mary , acarició suavemente su espalda tratando de calmarla.

- Alcaldesa Mills, tranquila. ¿ Necesita hablar? Puede hacerlo , yo la escucho- Se puso a su altura.-

-Henry no me quiere… y es normal… siempre he sido una madre… ya lo sabes.

- En realidad, solo vi que estaba algo perdida, pero… si usted quiere todo eso puede cambiar-

Regina asintió con la cabeza y la miró.

-Ayer recibí ayuda cuando Henry no estaba en casa. David Nolan fue tan…- Suspiró cerrando los ojos- Estoy viendo cosas . Estoy viendo que hay gente que aun puede perdonarme… Y David… es…-

Mary Magaret frunció el ceño al escucharla sin comprender.

- ¿ Bueno que le hizo? Me alegro que se de cuenta de ello, alcaldesa.

- Nos besamos- pronunció con ilusión ella- Nos besamos en los labios después de una velada con lasaña.-

A medida que Mary Margaret sentía que se desmoronaba , Regina se regocijaba en el sentimiento de devolverla la moneda por la cual ella había sufrido. Hablaba como si la vida pendiera de ese beso , detallándolo ante los ojos de una entrizada Mary Margaret.

- Me alegro Alcaldesa- Dijo triste.

- Por fin siento que mi vida tiene sentido- Miró el reloj y se apresuró de pornto- He de irme Henry me esta esperando en el patio. Me alegra que se sienta dichosa por mi , querida Mary Magaret.

Regina al salir se atusó el pelo , saco su espejo de mano para mirarse y vio el reflejo de la maestra llorando. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, y dijo en alto : - ojo por ojo BLANCA NIEVES.

Por otro lado estaba el. Dos noches seguidas se había levantado después de aquello para tocarse frenéticamente, dos noches y ya deseaba verla , deberían ha hablar de aquello.

- No se va a repetir David- Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño-¿ Qué te has pensado?-

- Regina… yo… me dio pena verte así tan… sola¿ Lo has hecho adrede?

- Es tarde , vete. Henry esta durmiendo.

- Asúmelo , lo que quería ya lo he hecho. Ahora deberías hablarlo con otra de tus amantes y dejarme tranquila.-

Dicho esto , la Alcaldesa cerró la puerta sellando sus palabras haciendo que de nuevo todo volviera a la normalidad, posiblemente el volvería a odiarla.


End file.
